


Never Could See the Forest for the Idiots

by Sumiregawa Nenene (Shadowblight)



Category: Hayate X Blade
Genre: Community: yuri_challenge, F/F, Fluff, Shoujo-ai, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblight/pseuds/Sumiregawa%20Nenene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Shizuku learns more than just how to fight when she's with Hitsugi - she learns to be one with an ideal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Could See the Forest for the Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this one was "Perfect First."
> 
> This is set when they are still kids. I chickened out on writing something more... risque, so I hope the prompter doesn't mind. ;3 I claim no responsibility for fluff poisoning.
> 
> Um, I've never written in present tense before really, so this was actually a bit of an exercise, as well. I hope it turned out okay.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy what I believe to be only the second or so English-language HxB fic~
> 
> ETA: I changed the title today 1/25/11. I wanted it to fit the Idiots theme after all. :)

The summer heat is particularly oppressive that day. Besides the weather, it is no different than any of the other summer days, except for the fact that it marks the anniversary of when the two girls currently sparring by the stream on the Amachi grounds had met, three months prior. Neither of them really have registered this, however; they are too focused on the task at hand.

Another resounding _crack_, and Shizuku finds both her sticks-made-swords bent from her grasp. "Ah!"

It seems this is the only action that pulls Hitsugi from her aggressive posture. She walks over to where Shizuku has plopped to the ground, her gait a complete contrast to how Shizuku has seen her when she walks back into the house. There, she's a real _oujo-sama_. Out here, she's completely comfortable being herself. When Hitsugi kneels down, Shizuku can finally tell she's breathing just as hard as she is. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Shizuku pants. "I mean, yes," she corrects herself reflexively, though she doesn't need to.

Hitsugi smiles wildly, but doesn't say a word. She crouches there for a time, the two of them regaining their breath. When Hitsugi stands again she puts her own stick down and scoops up Shizuku's two fallen weapons. She hefts the one in her right hand and there's a strange glint in Hitsugi's eye that Shizuku is not entirely sure she likes.

"What is it?" Shizuku asks, not moving except to stand up.

"Oh," Hitsugi starts off with a lofty tone, "I was only thinking."

Shizuku swipes a corner of her sleeve across her face to be rid of some of the excess sweat. "Knowing you, it's going to mean a lotta work..."

Hitsugi looks delighted now. "Tell me, what would you think about putting an extra challenge on your dual-weilding?"

"Extra challenge?" Shizuku asks. She knows Hitsugi is only trying to make her get better, but the weather seems to have sapped all of her speed and skill at this moment, and she feels about three strides behind the other girl, as always.

"What if we put something slippery where you grip them? It would help you to keep a better grasp on them."

"Yes," Shizuku responds properly.

But Hitsugi has taken the time these past few months to learn to read Shizuku and knows she has more to say. "And so? What seems to be the issue?"

"It's just..." Shizuku begins slowly and mumbles her way through her response. "I think that I'm having enough trouble without the handicap."

"Nonsense!"

"Maybe to you!" Shizuku exclaims suddenly, and the panic she hears in her own voice feeds her insecurity, overwhelming her, causing her arms to start making frantic circular motions.

With no hesitation, Hitsugi clacks the two sticks together. Shizuku pretends not to be startled, but she's already worked up, and the truth is that she can barely will herself to stand her ground from under Hitsugi's scrutinizing gaze, so she stills her limbs. The truth is it takes a lot to be at ease at all, what with Hitsugi's expectations of her, most especially to go to that school they found out about together. The truth is she feels insignificant and insufficient in all of her interactions with Hitsugi.

The _real_ truth is... Shizuku just can't stand the though of doing her best and possibly still failing her friend.

But Hitsugi is speaking now, and Shizuku is compelled to listen. "I've just realized something."

Shizuku swallows, and if Hitsugi were anyone else (a silly thought, indeed), she might have felt a bit of pity for the other girl. As it is, Shizuku tries to keep the misery out of her expression on principle, but knows she's failing badly.

"The reason you can't surpass me is because you are not me!" Hitsugi announces triumphantly.

The dark-haired girl notices her hand come up to cover her own eyes, feeling for a moment as though this might in fact be some sort of out-of-body experience. "Hitsugi-san, of _course_ I can't be you."

"No, no. I'm saying we shouldn't be focusing on specifically one of your weaknesses—" and here Shizuku winces, "—but instead to capitalize on all of your strengths!"

"All?" Shizuku can only echo, bewildered.

"Yes, all." Hitsugi approaches Shizuku again and this time the sticks she holds are at the ready to attack.

Shizuku freezes in dread. She isn't armed. What is Hitsugi _thinking_?

"Come now, Shizuku. That speed of yours won't do anyone any good if you don't use it." Hitsugi emphasizes the last with a fierce forward lunge and Shizuku finds herself in a spinning dodge maneuver on instinct.

"Listen—" a hop to the left,"—can't you just—" a leap onto a hallowed log, "—_tell_ me what you mean—" a rabbit who had made the log a cool napping spot skitters out in terror, "—Hitsugi-san?"

The heat seems doubly oppressive as Hitsugi stops attacking momentarily and they stare at each other. It's only then that Shizuku recognizes a rare moment of self-reflection from the other girl. (Only self-reflection, not self doubt; Hitsugi would never doubt herself, after all.) "Aren't I?"

Now it is Shizuku's turn to reflect. The bead of sweat she feels trickling down the back of her neck reminds her of her previous exhaustion, forgotten with adrenaline and more importantly her own  innate endurance. The dodge when she'd initially been set upon is her speed. The log beneath her feet is her exceptional balancing skills. Her words of protest moments ago are a testament to how they'd first really met — with a vow to enjoy adversity and unpredictability in each other and in their sparring.

Hitsugi doesn't seem to get why Shizuku throws her face to the sky in laughter, but it becomes infectious nonetheless. "So, you _do_ see?"

Shizuku doesn't answer except to scan the ground for Hitsugi's discarded weapon. She dashes before the other girl has the opportunity to lift her far sword for a swing or lower the near one to trip her. When Shizuku grips the lone weapon it feels strange, having become used to the weight of two for the past several months, but that was just it — her motions with two had become too predictable. The single makeshift blade feels much more solid in her grip than the two had, however, and she realizes perhaps when she is holding them both in the future, she might consider the angle of her wrist.

_Yes, Hitsugi-san is brilliant,_ Shizuku thinks in a fanciful awe, even as she imagines how she can dismantle the other girl's defenses.

Though she feels more powerful with having the focus of one weapon, the strong swipes aren't breaking Hitsugi's grip as they had her own earlier today. Instead, Shizuku starts playing up her speed against the somewhat awkward deflections the style of dual-wielding inevitably produces, not giving Hitsugi the chance to use the confusion to her advantage and press attacks on her.

The two of them are so absorbed in their play that they've forgotten the short ravine on this side of the river. Hitsugi eventually gives too much ground, and finds herself backpedaling down the slope. Shizuku's frantic attempt to grab at her in the moment she realizes what's happening is ineffective. "Hitsugi-san!" she calls, and without a second thought, leaps to slide down the side of the ravine herself.

Thankfully, the ravine is not steep, and Hitsugi doesn't have much speed to pick up on the way down, but regardless she manages to run her back roughly against a tree at the bottom, finally stunning her into dropping the sticks. She shakes her head dazedly before having the wind knocked out of her from in front by Shizuku, who is unable to stop her own ascent. "Oof!"

"Ah, Hitsugi-san, I'm so sorry!" Shizuku gasps out, catching her wits first. She steps away a little, throws her own stick to the side, and tries to look the other girl over. "Are you okay?"

Hitsugi blinks and pants a little more, but then leans forward, and Shizuku instinctively captures her in her arms, unsure if Hitsugi is going to pass out. Shizuku's heart beats fast with worry, and she feels Hitsugi's curls brush against her cheek.

"Hitsugi-san?"

Finally, the blonde begins to shake with laughter, though she seems unwilling to move from her current position. "Can we agree on something?"

"What?"

"Our first battle against others... it can't happen like this. It must be perfect." Hitsugi pulls back now to look into Shizuku's eyes.

Shizuku feels a torrent of emotions, some of which she can't identify. But at the very least, she knows how to respond. "You bet!"


End file.
